Love Like No Other
by Karolince
Summary: Trying to express your love in a romantic yet intimate way isn't always easy. Will Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ever let themselves express their intense feelings for each other?


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach.

**Rating:** M for strong language and sexual content in later chapters.

**Summary:** Trying to express your love in a romantic yet intimate way isn't always easy. Will Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ever let themselves express their intense feelings for each other?

_This chapter is pretty short because it was more like an introduction to the story and I'm saving the good stuff for later (if you know what I mean). Oh, and please don't be harsh, I'm trying my best to make sure that this story is turning out good. I'm not really happy of how the first chapter came out, but I promise that the later chapters will get so much better and more detailed. _

* * *

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IDIOT!"  
Rukia screamed while throwing a pillow at Ichigo, who refused to get up from his comfortable bed. Rukia had already put on her school uniform while Ichigo was only still in his grey sweatpants, not moving a muscle.

"Good morning on you too" Ichigo replied with a growling voice while holding the pillow above his head. He wasn't in the mood for going to school at all since he had been arguing with Rukia before he went to bed last night. As a result, Rukia chose to sleep in the wardrobe same night because of her fight with him, both ending up broken and sleepless the entire night.

They had been dating for 6 months now, and like most couples; they always fought. Their relationship was like a rollercoaster, it always had its ups and downs. So many nights ended up with Rukia crying and Ichigo falling into despair because of their fights. Ichigo never expressed his emotional side when they fought because he didn't want to show weakness in front of his girlfriend, which made her question if he actually loved her. He knew how much he loved her, he just didn't know how to show it. Ichigo wasn't the best person to ask for advice when it came to feelings, he was a boy _and_ a teenager after all. Rukia on the contrary, had it really easy. She wanted Ichigo to know that he was her everything and how happy she was to have him as her boyfriend. The problem was that she had no experiences of love and relationships, which made everything harder than she thought. But despite all their struggles, they always found a way back to their each other because their love was that strong. They really loved each other, even if they had never told each other that. Rukia had never told Ichigo that she loved him, Ichigo never told Rukia that he loved her, they both were hiding it, which actually bothered them.

Ichigo had been wanting to make love to Rukia, but since she wasn't really ready for it, he still waited for the day she would. Rukia actually wanted it badly herself, but as said she still wasn't ready for it, she was a virgin after all, much to Ichigo's delightment. She wanted to first let know if Ichigo really loved her, which she had been doubting on for a short while. If he ever told her those three words, she would never doubt again, she would be his forever. She want to make sure when once that day will come, it will be a beautiful and romantic moment. Rukia was actually a little bit tired of being a virgin, since she and Ichigo had already been doing tons of foreplays and moments where Ichigo would want to rip her pants off and fuck her every day. Yeah, they were both craving it. So, what are they actually waiting for?

"Maybe should put on your school uniform and GET READY?" Rukia exclaimed and walked towards Ichigo's bed and grabbed his feet, pulling him out of the bed until he fell roughly on the floor and became furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? Are you trying to kill me woman!?" Ichigo screamed and pulled himself up on this two, tall legs.

"You should have let me slept for at least FIVE MINUTES MORE!"

"Nonsense, how could I EVER wake you up after then? You sleep like a freaking log and don't get me started on your infinite snoring. Not put on your uniform and let's go!"

"Snoring? Gosh, does she ever sleep at night or is it just that she has an extremely good hearing?" Ichigo mumbled to himself and glaring down at the floor while putting on his uniform.

"I heard you!" Rukia yelled from downstairs, waiting for him to come down.

"WHAT THE…? HOW? HOW DID SHE EVEN H-"

"Stop talking to yourself will you? Come down already!"

"Alright, alright!" he yelled while he started to walk downstairs and continuing to mumble.

* * *

While walking to school, both of them were surprisingly quiet. They were holding hands like they always did, but didn't say a word. Ichigo gazed at Rukia several times without making her notice. He gazed an innocent yet sad look at her and let out a quiet sigh for himself. Rukia looked down all the time and didn't pay any attention to Ichigo, only holding his hand, loosely.

He couldn't take it anymore and chose to make a move at last.

"Ne Rukia, why are you so quiet?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just tired." she replied quietly while looking into his brown eyes for a brief moment. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"Eh, are you sure? You look sad and nervous. At home you seemed quite.. lively if I could say so." he said. He wasn't really sure how to describe it.

"I'm sure it's just that… I've been thinking of our relationship."

"W-what about it?" he glared at her, trying not to let down his guard and sound too curious.

"It's nothing special actually, it's just that I really want it to work and I want you to care about me."

"You should know by that I care about you most, why are you saying such stupid things like that?"

"It's not stupid to ask that, besides you know how much we fight. I went to sleep in the wardrobe last night because of our fight. I've never done that before!"

"Uh.. Rukia, that was YOUR choice. If you had stayed in the bed with me we could have… you know."  
_Making love…_ he thought to himself. He gave Rukia a very small but noticeable smirk.

"Wait what?! What are you talking about? Don't give me that look you pervert! This is not the time to discuss such things! IDIOT!" she exclaimed and blushed to the point where her entire face was red.

"I didn't say anything, and why are you blushing?" he grinned and couldn't help but look at Rukia's face. The expression on her face almost made him die of laughter.

"Stop laughing you idiot! Way to ruin our discussion, I don't like it when you do this!" she outburst, holding his hand and tightened the grip even harder.

"Don't deny it Rukia, you know you like it when I'm seducing you. Don't you think I notice it when I touch you?" he continued to laugh and smiled at her.

She felt her cheeks getting warmer and that her head was going to explode out of embarrassment. Yeah, she was definitely uncomfortable talking about those kind of things, especially in public.

"Shut up! People will hear us!" she yelled, looking around to see if someone was nearby. No one was around, lucky enough for her.

"I'm sorry, you know that I don't mean anything bad, right?" he said, sounding calm and happy.

"I know that." she replied and got quiet, much to Ichigo's surprise.

He kissed her on the cheek while both of them approached Karakura High School, where they were greeted by their old friends Ishida, Sado and Orihime.

As he passed by in the hall along with Rukia, he got greeted by everyone since he was extremely popular in Karakura High. Everyone had been admiring his traits of getting any girl he wants and his fit body. The old jokes of his orange hair, had pretty much died out long time ago. He was actually happy for that at least, not at the other. Ichigo never liked getting attention and being in the center, and now when he had it all, he would have to get used to it. Everyone took interest in him, especially the female students. They literally drooled over him because of his fit, muscular body. Girls had came up to him and asked him out several times, but he refused each time. He had even sometimes received love letter from anonymous users asking him if he was single. It started to get on his nerves after a while. He obviously never noticed any girl who was trying to impress him, because he never really _cared_ for them at all. These types of girls were the ones that he really disliked; loud, annoying, stuck-up, mean and not his type at all. Even though most of the girls had the perfect body shapes that Ichigo preferred as slender yet curvaceous, especially in terms of their large breasts, he didn't fell for it at all. Sure, he loved sexy, nude and immodestly dressed women more than anything, there was no denying. But, he wanted something unique and special in a relationship, he wanted to feel lust along with love. Those two combinations merged into one feeling, a feeling that he'd always wished for.

Even if Ichigo Kurosaki had slept with many girls before, he had moved on long time ago and couldn't even bother about his previous sexual intercourses. Most of them were only because of intense lust, which was not such a surprise for Ichigo. He was mostly known for being an animal in bed by most girls, which was something he was very proud of, but never mentioned it. He refused to talk about past relationships because he wanted to forget them all and focus on his present one. He didn't even look at other girls by now, he barely noticed them.

The reason was quite obvious, it was because of Rukia. Now it was only a matter of time until Rukia would confess her love for him, and he would confess his to her.


End file.
